The present invention relates to chairs, and more particularly to a star shaped pliable xe2x80x9cbean bagxe2x80x9d chair.
Bean bag chairs are well known in the art. These chairs typically are comprised of a pliable round bag filled with particulate such as pellets or beads. The pliable bag is under-filled with the particulate, which is displaced as the user sits on the chair so the chair generally conforms to the body when the user sits down. While such chairs are quite popular, they fail to provide an anatomically correct and adjustable support for the head, arms and legs.
The present invention is a star-shaped pliable chair that provides a comfortable dedicated support compartment for each of the user""s legs, arms and head, so that the user is supported in an anatomically correct manner.
The pliable chair of the present invention supports a user""s extremities, and includes a hollow shell made of a pliable material and particulate material contained within the shell. The shell includes a center portion and at least five compartments extending therefrom. As a user sits on the center portion, a portion of the particulate material shifts into the compartments and provides support for the user""s extremities.
In another aspect of the present invention, the pliable chair for supporting a user""s extremities includes a hollow shell made of a pliable airtight material, and air contained within the shell. The shell includes a center portion and at least five compartments extending therefrom. As a user sits on the center portion, a portion of the air shifts into the compartments and provides support for the user""s extremities.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the pliable chair includes a hollow shell made of a pliable material and foam material contained within the shell. The shell includes a center portion and at least five compartments extending therefrom. As a user sits on the center portion, a portion of the foam material compresses in the compartments and provides support for the user""s extremities.
In yet one more aspect of the present invention, the pliable chair includes a hollow shell made of a pliable material and particulate material contained within the shell. The shell includes five upper panels attached together to form an upper surface, five lower panels attached together to form a lower surface, and five side panels each attached to one of the upper panels and to one of the lower panels. Five compartments extend from a central portion of the shell in a star shape, each compartment is defined by one of the upper panels, one of the lower panels, and one of the side panels attached to the one upper panel and the one lower panel. As a user sits on the center portion, a portion of the particulate material shifts into the compartments and provides support for the user""s extremities.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent by a review of the specification, claims arid appended figures.